Not Beyond Recovery
by Casa Circe
Summary: Sequel to "A Perilous Pursuit." Eries tries to help the Fanel brothers reach an understanding while she and Folken struggle with their own complicated circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Beyond Recovery**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me.**_

_**Note: **_

_Welcome to the sequel to "A Perilous Pursuit." I know that I ended the last story on a bit of a cliffhanger. There is a more for us to explore with these characters and I intend to do that. The previous story was about the relationship between the Aston sisters so this one will tackle murkier territory, the Fanel brothers' relationship. _

_And of course, in all of this is the developing connection between Folken and Eries. But I'm going to try my best to tone down the cheesiness and romance. I want to develop their relationship well enough so that wherever they find themselves at the end of this road, it will feel earned. I hope that makes sense._

_On a practical note, I'm thinking about posting one chapter a week. I want to be as regular as possible so that I feel more motivated to work and won't leave this story hanging for a ridiculous amount of time. The plan for now is to do five chapters like "APP" so I hope you won't get bored or annoyed._

_Thank you for taking this journey with me. Happy reading._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Lord Van, may I have a word?"

Surprised, the young king of Fanelia turned around to face who had addressed him, Princess Eries Aston.

They had just attended a briefing on the current political and military situation in Gaea and he wondered what particular concerns she would have to discuss with him. He had never spoken to her alone other than to exchange formal greetings and courtesies whenever they would see each other around the palace. He was better acquainted with Princess Millerna but he had never had an opportunity to ask what her what her sister was like, not that there had been any need for such information. At that moment, however, knowing something more about Princess Eries would have been helpful to him.

"Of course, Princess," he replied respectfully, "how may I be of service to you?"

"It is quite a delicate matter, I believe," she explained, "and it would be better if we spoke in private."

He nodded and she led the way down a narrow corridor in some part of the palace that was unfamiliar to him. The hallway was deserted and it seemed as good a venue as any for a discreet conversation. They were surrounded by solid, stonewalls with no large pillars to hide potential eavesdroppers. Van understood why she had chosen this place.

"Now, what is this about exactly?" he asked curiously, once they seemed certain that no one was around to overhear their conversation.

Eries paused, as if making some final adjustments on a well-rehearsed speech before finally replying.

"Your brother."

Van stiffened visibly and the princess noted that immediately. She had expected as much so she had thought long and hard on the kind of approach she would take for this crucial discussion. She knew that she would have to tread carefully from hereon in but she was determined to see it through.

"What about him?" Van asked in a tone markedly cold.

"Forgive my intrusion," Eries began, "but have you ever spoken to him since his arrival in Asturia?"

"No," he answered curtly, "I assume that's what all the council meetings and inquiries are for. "

"Certainly," Eries agreed, "but surely there are some matters that you need to discuss between yourselves."

"I have nothing to say to that traitor," Van muttered scornfully, "and there is nothing he can say to me that I care to hear."

Eries sighed but she could not say she was surprised by such anger. Having observed Van's behavior towards his brother during various meetings, she had seen how the young man consistently rebuffed any of Folken's attempts to reach out to him.

While she was acquainted with having a difficult relationship with a sibling, she knew that there had never been so great a rift between her and Millerna. For this, she was grateful and because she could not even imagine the depth of the wounds suffered by the two brothers, she felt a strange desire to help them in any way that she could. Folken's role in improving her relationship with her sister made Eries feel a debt of gratitude to him and compelled her to do what she could to return the favor.

She had not seen or spoken to him since the visit to his laboratory. They had been too occupied with their duties to exchange even a quick word in the hallway. The ministers of the council were becoming increasingly demanding to Folken, grilling him even more relentlessly about Zaibach's military strategy and defensive technology. That he was no longer privy to all Dornkirk's plans was a factor these anxious officials refused to take into account. As far as they were concerned, Folken was the only lead they had on their enemy and they intended to make the most of his willingness to help.

Though her schedule was not less hectic, Eries still decided to do something for him. She knew well that there were few moments of respite that he could enjoy during his time in court. He was too dedicated to his work and too eager to atone for his past mistakes to complain about anything. But Eries knew that if there was anything that could be of any comfort to him, it would be some progress, no matter how small, towards reconciliation with his brother.

Eries generally disliked meddling in other people's affairs since she greatly valued her privacy. But she had seen how sincere Folken was about making amends to his brother, even against seemingly insurmountable odds, and she wanted him to have some chance of success. Her concern ran deeper than mere gratitude but she was not yet willing to acknowledge her current predicament. For the moment, she needed to focus on the task at hand, which was challenging enough without taking her convoluted motives into account.

"On the contrary," Eries suggested calmly, "do you not have much to discuss? You are angry with him, and justly so. But would it not be better to face him and express all your anger instead of constantly avoiding him. Clear everything up immediately and you will feel the better for it."

"What difference will that make?" Van answered dourly.

"More than you know," Eries explained, "after all, it is to everyone's interest to reduce discord. Misunderstandings cause more damage than they are worth. And we could all be spared so much pain if we confronted each other over the things we have done."

Van stared at a wall sullenly, his brow knotted in thought. Eries was glad that he was at least considering her words even if he clearly did not agree with them. His stubbornness was familiar to her and she was glad she had years of experience dealing with such behavior from her sister. Since he still refused to talk, she decided to prod him a little more.

"You have grown accustomed to rejecting him even when he only wants to talk to you," Eries continued, "you have the right to be angry at him but you can at least settle things properly instead of pretending he doesn't exist. Glaring at him in silence can only go so far."

"May I ask why you seem so concerned about my relationship with _that man_?" Van said earnestly while also trying to change the subject.

"I am doing this out of concern," Eries replied simply, but his bitter allusion to his brother did not go unnoticed, "I know that resentment is a heavy burden and you must never have to bear it any longer than necessary."

Van nodded respectfully. He was not so insensitive as to disregard the honor of having the concern of such a kind and well-respected lady. He did not know how he had gained her favor but he was thankful for it, all the same. He was also not so foolish as to ignore any counsel she had to offer. As reluctant as he was to change his opinion on his brother, Van knew that Princess Eries was right about letting go of resentment. Easier said than done, however.

"I am grateful for your concern, Princess Eries," Van said sincerely, "but I'm afraid I can never trust him."

"Of course," Eries replied, going out on a limb, "but do you think you could ever give him a chance to earn your trust?"

"No, not after everything he has done," Van declared gravely, "He razed our country to the ground as well as many others. He and his master have torn this world apart."

"I have not forgotten," Eries remarked somberly, "And neither has he."

"Good," the young man said icily, "he ought to be constantly reminded of his crimes."

At that moment, the young king's face bore an expression so cold and contemptuous that there was an unmistakable resemblance to his brother the Strategos. Folken's manners had grown considerably gentler since he defected from Zaibach but there was still an air of aloofness that he wore about him like a cloak. And in his defiant declaration, Van had, if only for an instant, adopted his brother's former appearance.

Eries found this fascinating. The Fanel brothers shared more in common than either cared to admit. But she knew that, in spite of everything, Van had always been of a gentler disposition and Folken would not have wanted his brother succumb to the darkening of spirit that happened so easily during times of war.

_He clings obstinately to his anger_, Eries thought, _if he does not find a way to let it go, it will destroy him._

"How did he manage to get you to take his side?" Van asked suddenly, interrupting Eries' reverie.

"I don't see how his side differs from ours at this moment," Eries said simply, "No shift in allegiance is involved."

"You must be careful that he hasn't manipulated you, Princess Eries," Van warned. But as he spoke those words, he instantly regretted them.

There was a subtle but powerful change in Eries' countenance. She straightened up and gazed at him gravely and, to his mind, almost grimly. At that moment she seemed to tower over him and had he been a weaker man he would have quaked with fear at the look in her eyes. As it happened, he simply gulped nervously. He had faced dragons and deadly guymelefs and yet he had never felt so intimidated.

"Did you think I would be so weak as to be so easily manipulated?" she asked tersely.

Van looked down timidly, all of a sudden feeling like a little boy being scolded by his mother. But he never remembered his mother ever being this severe.

Seeing Eries thus, her dignity as piercing as a blade, her gaze exuding absolute authority, Van realized that she could have easily been a queen. He wasn't well acquainted with the particulars of Asturian succession and so did not understand why Millerna was heir to the throne when she was the younger princess. He never wondered about it until this moment. It occurred to him that the only reason Princess Eries wasn't queen of Asturia was because she chose not to be.

"Forgive me," Van said earnestly, "I meant no disrespect."

Eries' expression became less stern but she said nothing and Van was on his guard.

"You must not let him take advantage of you," Van cautioned with genuine concern.

"I assure you, I am perfectly capable of making my own judgments," Eries asserted.

"But I think he has gained your sympathy," Van continued gravely, "but you must not pity him. He brought all of this on himself. He has no one else to blame for his misfortune."

Eries was about to protest that being granted asylum in Asturia was hardly a misfortune but she sensed that Van was referring to something else entirely. She thought that perhaps he was lamenting the loss of brotherhood but this did not seem to be the case.

For the first time in their conversation, there was a note of sadness in his tone, which he tried to mask with bitterness. But she was not so easily deceived. There was something about the way he spoke that put her ill at ease, as if he alluded to an irrevocable circumstance.

Van had not noticed the princess' confusion. She was better by far at concealing her thoughts.

"He is trying his best to make amends," Eries ventured carefully, "surely that makes a difference to his fate."

Van shook his head and Eries felt a pang of worry.

"If he has shown them to you," the young man said, "you will know that nothing can change. I can't quite explain it, but I knew it as soon as I saw."

"I don't understand," Eries said with a frown, no longer hiding her puzzlement, "show what to me?"

Van looked at her in surprise and it was only dawning on him that she had no idea of what he had been talking about.

"You know that my brother and I are half-Draconian," he began slowly, making sure they were both on the same page this time.

"Yes, the others have informed me of that," Eries replied calmly although she was growing more and more apprehensive.

Her mind turned immediately to the single black feather that she had found during her visit to the laboratory. She had not spoken of it to anyone and had kept it safely between the pages of the book Folken had lent her. The book was on her bedside table and she spent several nights idly turning its pages only to open it to where the feather lay. She would stare at it, its dark color stark against the yellowish pages. There was always inexplicably ominous about it, as if it could convey a message or even tell a story in a language so ancient that it had no words. One simply _knew_, at a glance, what the feather represented. But she had obstinately ignored that strange message, as if refusing to acknowledge it would render it false.

"But my brother's wings have turned black," Van continued, "I think it happened just after he decided to defect from Zaibach."

And though she was almost certain of what this meant, Eries needed to hear it confirmed, even if this meant snuffing out her last glimmer of hope. She had put it off long enough. The princess took a deep breath and pursed her lips as she heard her dread put into words.

"My brother is dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Beyond Recovery**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me.**_

_Note:__ Here is the continuation of Van and Eries' conversation. That was originally meant to be just one chapter but as I wrote it, there was so much to explore so it's been extended. I hope you enjoy this._

_Please leave a review if you can. Thank you!_

_UPDATE:__ Apparently, the full chapter wasn't published the first time so I hope it works now. That's what happens when I post a chapter in the wee hours of the morning._

_I am sorry for any inconvenience that may have caused. I will be sure to check this time._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Van's words seemed to have an oppressive weight and an uncomfortable silence persisted for a few moments. Eries and Van were lost in their thoughts, the latter so much so that he failed to notice the princess' reaction.

Her eyes had widened in surprise almost imperceptibly but she recovered quickly and her face wore its usual placid, unreadable expression. She had stiffened and thus stood even straighter than usual, adopting a very military posture. She pursed her lips and clenched her fists, trying to contain all that she felt in simple gestures. There would be time enough to reflect on this new development in the privacy of her quarters. For the moment she needed to put up a brave face, more for her benefit than for Van's.

The young king, in the meantime, had only seemed to realize the gravity of his declaration. He had not forgotten Folken's circumstances, not since the latter revealed his black wings in the ruins of Fanelia. But Van had pushed this crucial piece of information to the back of his mind, carefully shelved among all the painful memories he refused to revisit. He had not wanted to face it or dwell on it. He had never spoken of it until now and he almost felt that by uttering those ominous words, he had pronounced the sentence. Such a dark thought made him shudder. There was enough to think about where Folken was concerned without bringing this unfortunate matter up but then again, it was inevitable.

He was also beginning to take into account Eries' previous confusion. Van had believed that Folken manipulated people into pitying him by telling them about his condition but now he realized that his brother, whatever else he may have been, was too discreet a person to be flaunting such a fact, especially if he indeed felt ashamed of all he had done before.

If he had been embarrassed at underestimating Princess Eries' judgment before, he felt even more humbled now. He was aware that if such a dignified lady would come to his brother's defense even without knowing about the black wings than she had surely seen something good in the man. While he did not agree completely with Eries where Folken was concerned, Van had a great respect for her loyalty and generosity.

Having recollected herself after such a fateful declaration, Eries resumed the conversation.

"I was unaware of this," Eries said curtly.

"Then, I am sorry to bring you the news," Van replied sincerely, hoping that he had not offended her excessively, "and I apologize for my presumption about your motives. It was unjust."

"I thank you for your concern," Eries said with a courteous nod.

Van looked away uncomfortably and seemed to be fascinated by his feet. She had not sounded cold, exactly, but he still felt slightly apprehensive. He couldn't explain it but he felt that he had somehow wounded her by revealing Folken's condition. He gave the matter some more thought.

It wasn't exactly a secret, Van justified in his mind, and surely it was relevant information that should have been disclosed to the key leaders of the alliance, among whom Princess Eries surely counted.

If he had not told her now, she would have eventually found out. In fact, he was surprised that people were not already aware of this. And yet, in spite of all these rationalizations, Van still could not shake off the feeling that he had spoken out of turn, that he had revealed something that he had no right to.

Perhaps it would have been better if this revelation came from Folken himself?

But what difference would that have made?

Van was utterly perplexed and though he was sorely tempted to ask for an explanation from Princess Eries, he did not even know what he would ask. He did not want her to be angry with him and she did not seem so, despite his refusal to acquiesce to her request. And yet, something about her manner seemed to have changed but he really could not put his finger on it.

This was undoubtedly one of the most challenging conversations he had ever had and he longed for it to be over, though he did not know how that would come about. The situation with the war was complicated enough without having to deal with all these internal conflicts.

"Well, then."

Van snapped out of his reverie. The princess had spoken so softly that it had almost been a whisper and yet he was acutely aware of her presence and eager to resolve their conversation. He looked at her carefully. She did not seem sterner than usual, at least, and her tone seemed to have softened ever so slightly. He was relieved.

"If that is indeed the case," Eries continued gravely, "then is this not all the more reason that you should speak to your brother, to try and find some closure before it is too late?"

Van frowned and pondered her words carefully. She had a valid point and he could not refute her. And loathe though he was to admit it, she was right. He was reluctant to admit it but there was still some part of him that considered Folken his brother. And some part of his current resentment towards the latter was because for the second time in Van's life, Folken was going to leave him.

As much as he tried to convince himself that he would not mourn this time he knew in his heart that this was not true. And somehow the loss was made worse by his knowing its imminence. He had not allowed himself to think of it because he feared his own grief and he clung to his anger to distract himself from facing the emptiness that was to come. He resented Folken all the more for letting him go through this whole nightmare all over again.

Eries, for her part, clenched her fists even harder, the words "before it is too late" echoing in her mind. This particular phrase had power that she hoped would strengthen her case even as she felt its unavoidable sting.

But she saw that her words had hit their mark and for the first time since she had approached him, Van was seriously considering her proposition. She was finally making some progress but it brought less comfort than she had hoped it would. But she would press on because she was nothing if not determined.

"I do not believe that you have truly nothing to say to him," she proceeded, taking a bit of a risk.

So much history must not end in complete silence, she added, and yet if he persists in his stubbornness, it will. And she refused to allow that.

Since he had not contradicted her, she gained more confidence. She was not sure if he was doing this because he was beginning to agree with her or simply out of respect. Either way, she was going to make the most of his silence.

"And whatever you can have to say to him, whether pleasant or otherwise," Eries said solemnly, "this very well might be your only chance."

Although she had simply stated the obvious, Eries knew well that articulating the idea was the push it needed to be truly realized. Words need a voice to carry them, to make them echo in the halls of one's memory, to haunt one's dreams or nightmares.

Unconsciously, Van had already dealt such a blow. And now, Eries hoped that hers would be just as effective.

His silence was encouraging. She now knew enough of him to be sure that if he had had a ready argument, he would have voiced it by now, regardless of its strength or weakness. He was by far the more impulsive of the two brothers but she knew that in rare moments, Folken was capable of such spontaneity as well.

Shaking off thoughts of the older brother, Eries returned her attention to the younger. His expression was one of intense concentration, as if he weighed each of her words with extreme caution. But she noted with some satisfaction that despite his grave countenance, Van was beginning, if slowly, to yield.

Despite the many differences in their demeanor and perspectives, Van Fanel and Eries Aston had one thing in common: a fierce stubbornness. So the only way for any issue to be resolved between two such strong wills was for one to give in. And unfortunately for Van, Eries had more extensive experience in persuasion (and she was not always gentle.)

As Van continued his silent reflection, an uneasy thought occurred to Eries. She was not generally inclined to interfere in affairs as intimate as this and for a moment she wondered if she had perhaps gone too far. After all, one must not poke at wounds that cannot be healed.

She brushed off the thought. Doubt was extremely dangerous at this point and she could not afford to second-guess herself now, not when she had come so far.

She still believed that the brothers' relationship could be salvaged somehow. Theirs was not a lost cause and if they would not fight for it, she would make it her mission to do so. Too many families had been torn apart by profound misunderstandings.

"There is nothing worse than leaving things unsaid," Eries said earnestly and from her tone Van knew that she was speaking from bitter experience.

Painful memories seemed to resurface as she spoke, exacerbating her inner struggles. She could not let her emotions overpower her, not at this crucial juncture. And she was immensely thankful that Van was too engrossed in his own thoughts and feelings to notice how she blinked and frowned as she maintained a tenuous grip on her composure.

While she knew that the situation was far from comparable, she remembered Marlene. They had barely communicated since the latter's departure for Freid and once news of her sister's death had reached them, Eries had been distraught. But as usual, she had hidden her grief in a veneer of cold dignity not just for herself but also to support Millerna during those trying times.

Eries and Marlene's relationship had not been as strained as that with Millerna but the physical distance between them in those last few years had left its toll. Had she lived, Marlene would have cemented their bond as sisters. But that was not to be and to this day, Eries mourned the sister who, despite the stark contrast in their personalities, was one of the few people in the world who had truly understood and accepted her. Although her relationship with Millerna was improving of late, Eries still missed her older sister. What she would have given to have one more chance to speak to Marlene!

So it pained her immeasurably to see that another such opportunity might be squandered because of anger and pride. She would do anything in her power to prevent this.

As if the conflict between siblings was not tragic enough, the chance that it would never have any chance of resolution aggravated it all.

Added to this was the harrowing truth that, though she decided to face this fully and properly in the confines of her quarters, she needed to prepare herself for another devastating loss. She knew that grief was an integral part of life and that it should only be expected in times of war and that all things considered, she had not suffered as much as so many others had but all these rationalizations did nothing to ease the sting of this new wound.

Painful though the revelation was, it answered many of her questions about Folken's perplexing conduct. She remembered how he had tried to put some distance between them just when she felt they were gaining a better understanding of one another. She had been confused and hurt by his strange behavior but now she knew his reasons, she appreciated his concern.

She also understood why there had been a sense of urgency in his actions of late, how eager he was to make amends, how rapidly he decided to share his work with her sister, and even his readiness to speak with her when before he had been more hesitant and taken more time to consider every word. Indeed, everything was clear but just as her instincts had warned her, the answers only brought her no pleasure.

"It's not that simple," Van spoke hesitantly, after a seemingly interminable silence, "so much has happened. Where would I even begin?"

Eries had almost despaired that he would never answer so she was relieved to hear his voice again.

"I know," she replied, "but the key thing is to begin. Something is bound to follow. And I am certain that your brother will listen to whatever you have to say."

"I didn't say that I would talk to him," Van asserted but with significantly less conviction than before, "but I will consider your advice."

"Then, I am satisfied," Eries replied with a smile to show that despite their difficult discussion, they would part on good terms, "I thank you for your time."

Van bowed respectfully and the princess took her leave of him. He did not notice that her fists were clenched so tight they almost drew blood. As she turned around, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the full reaction to the news and the thorough examination of her feelings once she reached her chambers. The night was far from over.

If he had been more attuned to such matters, Van would have found reason enough to suspect something interesting going on between his brother and the princess. Careful though she was, Eries still spoke of Folken in a way that would suggest that she had more than a general concern for his welfare. But his revealing conversation with the princess had given the young king more than enough to occupy his mind.

"You have an exceptional ally in your corner, Folken," the young man thought, "I hope you know that."

Though Van was unaware of it, Princess Eries' influence had begun to manifest itself and work its wonders. Even in this silent, internal way, he had already begun to converse with his brother and he had even started thinking of Folken in a different light, which was more than he had ever done in the past few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Beyond Recovery**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me.**_

_Note:_

'_Tis the Ides of March!_

_But no one is getting betrayed or murdered in this chapter. I just wanted to post this on a historically significant date. It's a thing with me._

_On that note, the next update might come really soon since Eries's birthday is on March 18. So you have that to look forward to._

_This chapter deals with a significant confrontation, that of the Fanel brothers. It was both fun and difficult to write since I've never tackled a scene with them before. But hopefully, it's not too off the mark. They're both so awkward and hesitant that it can be in equal parts amusing and frustrating._

_Hope you like it! Please do leave a review. Thank you._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _

"So this is what you're up to these days."

Folken looked up with a start. He had been in the middle of a particularly tricky calculation and had been so concentrated on it that he had not noticed his visitor's arrival. That and Van's was the last voice he had ever expected to hear in his laboratory.

"Van!" he cried in surprise, unable to say anything else.

The king of Fanelia managed to meet his brother's eye for a moment before he turned away abruptly, focusing his gaze on the floor, seeming to have lost his nerve. It was clear that it had taken him an incredible effort even to just come to the laboratory. Having accomplished this feat was more than he had ever done in terms of reaching out to Folken, and he well could have simply walked away now, without saying another word. He had said _something_ at least and that was an achievement in itself, by his standards.

But he had come this far and certain words about this being his "last opportunity" still rung in his head. It was a few days after his discussion with Princess Eries; a time period spent reflecting on everything she had said to him about Folken. He made the mistake (in his view) of mentioning this exchange to Hitomi who had reacted by eagerly supporting Eries' position and who urged him even more forcefully to follow her advice. So all things considered, he was practically acting under extreme duress.

He had actually been standing at the doorway to the laboratory for several minutes before he spoke. It had been a supreme effort to drag his feet towards that place and then it was even more difficult to find something to say. Fortunately, Folken had been so absorbed in his work that he had not seen his brother arrive. For a few moments, Van had contemplated leaving but then it would have been a waste of all his efforts. Besides, he did not want to seem cowardly. Why should he be intimidated by his brother anyway? Why should he feel compelled to flee when it was Folken who was practically the prisoner in the situation? These few motivational thoughts gave him the audacity to speak. But getting beyond that first line proved more difficult than he had anticipated.

Folken waited for his brother to initiate conversation, not wanting to push him away. And frankly, he was too shocked by Van's sudden appearance to say anything. He couldn't imagine what prompted such an action but he was grateful for it.

"Hmmm," Van said finally, glancing around the laboratory, seeming to examine its contents and avoiding his brother's gaze.

He feigned interest in some of the machinery and took the opportunity to approach Folken's desk carefully. He figured it would be less awkward to continue the conversation if he wasn't standing at the doorway.

Folken stood up and walked towards his brother but maintained a respectful distance. He knew that all of this was taking some great effort and he appreciated it. He still had no idea what Van planned to say or do but he simply wanted to savor the moment of being face to face to his brother in more or less neutral conditions. After all, there was no outward hostility in Van's manner then, unlike so many previous occasions and that was promising enough. The young king still looked sulky but that seemed to be his default mode.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Folken asked formally, deciding to take the lead in the conversation since his brother was having such obvious difficulty. He knew that communication wasn't exactly Van's strongest suit.

"I just needed to make sure," Van replied, secretly relieved that Folken had resumed the conversation he had clumsily started, "that you weren't up to anything suspicious."

"I assure you that I am not," Folken answered sincerely, "and you are welcome to take a look around and investigate if you have any doubts."

He was tempted to add: "I have nothing to hide" but felt that this might not be completely truthful. While he was definitely not planning any mischief, there was much he still kept to himself.

"Good," Van said curtly.

They both knew that it was a token gesture. Even if Van spent the whole day looking around or browsing Folken's notes it was unlikely that he would understand them or recognize any treachery going on even if it was right in front of him. But somehow, it was enough that Folken was willing to be subjected to scrutiny.

He took another glance around the laboratory with a serious expression on his face and seemed to nod with slight approval while maintaining an air of reservation.

"How else can I help you?" Folken continued, hoping to prolong the conversation as much as he could without seeming too eager.

He had longed for this moment for so long. And though he knew that a proper reconciliation between them was probably impossible, he still clung to the hope that they would part on somewhat better terms before he died. But he had believed even the chances of that were close to non-existent.

He had miscalculated Van's response when he had first revealed himself as the Strategos of Zaibach. And so he had made sure that this time, his expectations would be a bit more realistic. Seeing the cold looks Van shot him during the council sessions had all but extinguished all of Folken's hopes. And yet, here was a completely unexpected development and he was determined to make the most of it.

"You had best make sure you aren't lying to me and that you aren't going to betray us all," Van said though with less conviction and less harshness than he had expected.

"I am not," Folken said gravely, "as I have attested many times to the council, I have severed all ties to the Zaibach Empire and I am now committed to helping the alliance defeat Emperor Dornkirk."

It was a familiar speech, one Folken had recited and Van had heard numerous times in the past days. And yet, never had it been more crucial for Folken to convince Van of his sincerity. There were no other witnesses, no allies to support him, no detractors to put him down. His harshest judge stood before him and he needed to accept Van's verdict.

"Hmm," the younger man replied, pursing his lips.

His expression was unreadable. There was neither censure nor approval in his tone. It was simply a necessary response to fill the silence. Though this reaction was non-committal, Folken was relieved to hear it.

Several minutes followed in awkward silence. They both seemed to have reached an impasse in the conversation. It was not that there was nothing to say; on the contrary, there was just too much to say, and no way to say it without causing them both pain. More than ten years of explaining could not be condensed in a single conversation. And considering the circumstances, they ought to have begun now and yet, it still did not seem like the right time. It was still too difficult, too painful to re-open old wounds or poke at more recent ones. They needed to talk but no subject seemed safe enough. Except maybe…

"This was Princess Eries's idea, you know," Van blurted out suddenly.

Folken stared at him incredulously. This was turning out to be an evening full of surprises.

"She was the one who convinced me to come here and talk to you," Van continued hastily, as if trying to shift all the responsibility for the confrontation to someone else, "she said something about the importance of communication to reduce discord."

"Did she indeed?" was all Folken could manage to reply.

"She is very wise," Van remarked, his confidence rising now that he had found a more or less neutral topic, "and I have a great respect for her."

"So do I," Folken agreed, "she is undoubtedly one of the most sensible people I have ever met."

There was so much more that he had wanted to say about her but he did not wish to reveal everything to Van.

"So it is to you that I owe all this?" Folken thought with reverence.

He was still reeling from the revelation that it was she who had managed to persuade his brother to talk to him when no one and nothing else seemed to have been effective in that regard. But then again, if anyone was to succeed in such a venture, it would be her.

He was grateful, more than grateful, honored to have been the object of her generosity once more, and this time, in a very significant way. He was truly touched that she had taken it upon herself to try and repair his relationship with his brother. He knew that she considered him somewhat responsible for having helped ease tensions between her and Princess Millerna but whatever part he had played in that affair was nothing compared to what she had managed to achieve for his own familial crisis. He had been grateful for her friendship before and now, he was in complete awe. How could he possibly repay such generosity?

"She seems quite concerned about you, I think," Van commented, interrupting Folken's reverie. He had noticed that his brother seemed to have been distracted ever since he mentioned Princess Eries and he wondered why.

"She is as kind as she is wise," Folken said earnestly, "constantly thinking of others before herself, truly a remarkable woman."

"Yes," Van conceded before suddenly remembering a part of his conversation with the aforementioned lady, "it is hard to see her look sad."

"What are you talking about?" Folken asked in alarm.

"Well, she looked sad when I told her about your black wings," Van said gravely and with some guilt, noting the crestfallen expression on Folken's face as he said this.

Folken closed his eyes and sighed.

"I thought she already knew," Van said, almost defensively, "I didn't mean to upset her."

"I'm sure she bears you know ill-will for telling her," Folken reassured him, "and it's my fault for not telling her sooner. She would have found out eventually."

A shadow had fallen over Folken's features and he turned his gaze to the ground. Van had thought it was impossible for his brother to look more melancholy but apparently, he was wrong.

"And now she knows," Folken whispered somberly, "perhaps that's just as well."

Van frowned. Their discussion had taken a dark turn, exactly the thing he had been hoping to avoid. Somehow even Princess Eries was becoming a difficult topic for them to talk about. Why was everything so complicated? Why had he come at all if he was only to leave feeling even more confused? What had this been all for? Had this even made a difference?

_Yes, it has_, a voice inside him said.

Somehow, in spite of the direction their conversation had taken, something had changed. They had not noticed it at first but it was as if the huge wall that had stood between them, hindering them from any sort of confrontation, had finally been demolished. This did not mean that any subsequent conversation they would have would come easily. But somehow, after this tricky first step, the road ahead was significantly clearer.

It had not been for nothing. Folken appreciated this even if Van had not yet realized it. This was progress neither of them had expected to make and it was all thanks to Eries's skillful intervention.

After a few moments, seeing that Folken had somehow recovered from his gloomy reflections, Van decided to take his leave. It had not been a long conversation but it had been taxing enough.

"I need to be going now," he said awkwardly, taking a few steps backward.

"Of course," Folken replied courteously, "thank you for taking the time to come here."

Van simply nodded in response. Folken noted, a flicker of hope surging within him, that despite Van's eagerness to leave, there was no finality in his tone.

Many things remained unresolved and Van looked like he would try and discuss some of these at a later date. It did not seem too ridiculous, therefore, to believe that this would not be the last time they spoke.

The young king turned to leave but as he did so, an idea occurred to him.

"You're very lucky, you know," he told his brother, "to have such a lady so concerned about you."

"I am well aware of that," Folken replied earnestly, "though I think you would say that I didn't deserve it."

"Well," Van answered after some thought, "I think Princess Eries is a much better judge of character than I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Beyond Recovery**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me.**_

_Note:__ Happy Birthday, Eries!_

_One of my favorite chapters to write and also one of the most difficult. But it is often so. We finally have a scene with Folken and Eries in this story and I'll admit that it's a bit overdue so I hope it is worth the wait. I enjoy writing them so much but I am also challenging myself to keep the cheesiness down. Hopefully, I have not failed catastrophically in that area._

_And since I've posted two chapters in a row in such a short period of time, allow me some more time to work on the last chapter. I need to savor this last chapter long enough before I post the next one. But it will definitely be up before the end of the month._

_I have borrowed some lines but not from my usual Jane Austen novel but from another one. I couldn't resist since the lines fit the situation so perfectly and it was a pleasure to incorporate them into the story._

_I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Please do let me know how you found it! Thank you and happy reading!_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _

Eries pushed open the windows, allowing the cool, evening breeze to enter the hallway. It was a relatively secluded area of the palace, not frequented by most of the courtiers and servants, which was why it was a good place to find a moment's peace and quiet. She lingered for a few moments, leaning on the railings and taking in the air as refreshment after spending several hours in stuffy council chambers. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then exhaled as slowly as she could, trying to release as much of her worries as she could into the night. A symbolic gesture, perhaps, but it brought her some comfort.

Although she was accustomed to being busy, she had known very little rest in the last few days. Day and night her mind had been occupied by endless concerns, some so grave as to render sleep impossible. Her burdens went beyond national issues and even familial cares, one imminent, undesirable event troubled her constantly. As much as it plagued her, she would not put the thought aside. She told herself that the more she thought about it, the less she would struggle to accept it. But ever the keen analyst, she was also determined to find some kind of solution. The lady had never been one to admit defeat so easily.

The tranquility of the atmosphere shifted slightly with the arrival of Princess Millerna. The younger lady stood beside her sister and followed her example, taking in the cool breeze as respite from her royal duties.

"I honestly don't know how you do it," Millerna remarked admiringly, "you have had to sit through even more tedious meetings than I and you still look ready to sit through another round while I am drained of all energy."

"I assure you, I am quite exhausted," Eries replied earnestly.

"Well, it certainly doesn't show," Millerna complimented, "I think you would outlast even the hardiest soldier."

To this Eries simply raised her eyebrow and gave her sister a small, grateful smile. For all her claims of fatigue, Millerna still looked rather cheerful and she welcomed the chance to spend a few moments outside official business with her sister. Such opportunities did not come often and so they had decided to spend these in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Millerna, in particular, loved to see her sister at ease, looking younger than her years without worries crinkling her brow.

Eries closed her eyes again and took another breath. Millerna leaned back slightly to stretch herself when she noticed someone entering the hallway.

Folken approached the princesses purposefully but hesitated when he saw Princess Millerna. The latter noted this and immediately realized his intentions. As much as she enjoyed her sister's company, she was not averse to sacrificing it for something she believed would be infinitely more satisfying. With a barely concealed grin, she hastily took her leave of Eries, citing some errand that she had just remembered.

Seeing through such an obvious excuse, Eries raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister go. But before she could decipher Millerna's strange behavior, Eries heard a voice that banished all other thoughts.

"Good evening, Princess Eries."

Folken gave a respectful bow and so did not see how the princess's eyes widened briefly before she recovered herself and greeted him politely. They exchanged all the necessary pleasantries before settling back into silence.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," he said, his usual calm masking the nervousness in his voice.

"Not at all," she replied, "what is it you would like to speak to me about?"

Although it had only been several days since they had last spoken, so much had already passed; certain crucial discoveries had been made. They both sensed a change in circumstances and yet they had also been waiting for an opportunity to face each other. But it was not going to be easy.

He had planned what he had been going to say, of course, but now that he faced her, no well-rehearsed speech seemed adequate. There was too much to say and he no longer knew where to begin. But he needed to.

"I spoke to my brother quite recently," he began, "or rather, he spoke to me, after keeping his silence for so long. It was completely unexpected and though it was a very short conversation, I think it did us both some good."

"I'm glad to hear it," Eries commented, surprised that her efforts had yielded a result so quickly but genuinely pleased that she had succeeded.

"And I believe I have you to thank for this astonishing turn of events," Folken said appreciatively.

"Please, I deserve no credit for this," protested the princess, "I merely made the suggestion to your brother. Surely, there was more than my influence at work in his coming to a decision."

"I did not think my brother would ever speak to me again," Folken replied, "But it seems, I failed to take into account your powers of persuasion."

"I hope you do not think it was too meddlesome of me," Eries said with slight apprehension.

"Not at all," Folken reassured her, "on the contrary, I am profoundly grateful to you. You have achieved what I had believed was impossible."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Lord Folken," Eries argued, "Perhaps you overestimated your brother's reluctance to speak to you."

"Believe me, all the resentment Van has towards me is completely deserved," Folken said gravely, "and it is only through his generosity and yours, that I have had the chance to make amends even though I know I will never be able to do enough."

"You must not be too hard on yourself, Lord Folken," the princess told him gently, "I know that you regret all your past actions most sincerely and please do not think that you deserve all the unkindness and distrust that has been shown to you here."

"But I can barely feel such unkindness when you and your sister and even Van have shown me mercy in such great measure," Folken replied earnestly, "I am astonished to find friendship in people who have every reason to despise me."

"My sister and I offer you our friendship freely," Eries said encouragingly, "you must not be astonished. And besides, you are not just a recipient of kindness; you have shown it to us in equal measure. I will never forget your support for Millerna's scientific endeavors as well as the part you played in improving my relationship with my sister."

"A minuscule feat in the face of what you have achieved for Van and me," Folken said admiringly, "a kindness I can never hope to repay."

"I expect nothing in return," Eries replied, "and I can only hope that you and your brother will still have some chance to reach an understanding."

She did not say anything else but her expression had turned grave and he knew that now was the moment to address what had been plaguing them for quite some time. Folken clenched his left fist and braced himself for the difficult but necessary conversation.

"Van told me that you have been informed of my circumstances," Folken said somberly, and he noted how Eries had stiffened at those words, "and I must beg your forgiveness for not telling you sooner."

"There is nothing to forgive," Eries replied, shaking her head, "I have no right to intrude on your privacy. You do not owe me any revelation of such a personal matter."

"_After all, what am I to you?_" she thought, unable to say the words because she feared the response. She remonstrated herself for even imagining such a question. What right did she have to expect anything? And even if there was some chance of a favorable response, what hope would be left for a future? Either option would only lead to despair and they already had enough to deal with.

"I only wished to spare you the burden of such knowledge," Folken explained, "and I did not want to impose on you to be concerned for me when you have already shown me so much kindness."

The princess said nothing but simply looked at him with an intense but unreadable expression. He knew that he was in danger of faltering so he pushed himself to keep speaking.

"But I am ashamed of having concealed such crucial information from you," he continued, "to repay your friendship and trust with secrecy and detachment. It was unjust. You deserve to know the truth."

With one sad glance he confirmed what she already knew. And yet, seeing it come from him seemed to make the truth even more painful. Wordlessly, so much was already being exchanged between them. He saw the sorrow in her eyes and felt immediate remorse for being the cause of it. But there was nothing to be done.

"Fate has been cruel to you," she said with emotion, "I do not believe you deserve it."

"It has already been decided," he said gravely, "and I do not have a say in the matter."

She pursed her lips and looked away from him, clenching her left fist and struggling to maintain her composure. He watched her sadly before averting his gaze as well, granting her some privacy.

A silence of conflicting emotions ensued. They both felt inclined either to flee from such a piercing revelation or to seek comfort in each other. But both remained rooted to the spot, afraid to approach the other yet unwilling to leave.

At length, Folken spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Forgive me, for having caused you pain."

Eries looked up at him and shook her head.

"There is nothing to forgive," she reiterated earnestly, "do not think of me."

"That," he said, as a sudden surge of courage drove him to take a few steps closer to her, "would be impossible."

Eries was unable to respond to this and simply looked at, waiting anxiously for what he would do next. There were too many thoughts going through her mind and she silenced them, her struggle to retain her composure growing more and more difficult.

For his part, Folken had no idea where all this audacity was coming from but he decided that he needed to make the most of it before the moment passed. But he was afraid of either doing too little or too much. One thing he was certain of was that he had to do _something_.

So he extended his left hand towards her nervously but when he saw that she had unclenched her left hand, he took this as encouragement. Gently, he took her trembling hand in his and then held it tight. Both of them stared at the bridge they had created through that simple gesture. It was clear now that they had crossed a certain threshold and they could not turn back and neither of them had any intention of doing so.

"Princess Eries," he said softly, "your friendship has been the most important of my life."

"You will always have it," she replied, gripping his hand firmly.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze. He could only look back at her as he struggled to find his next words. But she was patient and already felt that their sorrow had slightly diminished.

When at last Folken opened his mouth to speak, an unexpected voice broke the silence.

"Folken, there you are. There is something I'd like to know about the stealth cloaks on Zaibach's latest guymelefs."

Van Fanel had been searching for his brother for the past few hours and was relieved to finally find him. He had spoken before he noticed that Princess Eries was also present so he greeted her hastily but politely. She nodded to him before resuming her conversation with Folken.

After recovering from the shock of such an unexpected interruption, Folken could barely conceal his frustration at his brother and could only look at Eries apologetically. She was better at disguising her own disappointment and to soften the blow, she gave Folken's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Folken was torn but Eries decided to make the decision easier for him, even if it also cost her. She knew that he was reluctant to leave her but she also knew that it had taken a lot of effort for Van to approach his brother again and that this meant a great deal to Folken.

"You are being summoned," she told him with a small smile.

"That seems to be the case," he replied with a sigh.

"Then, you must not keep him waiting," Eries said encouragingly, "I am sure that you and I will have a chance to resume our discussion another time."

"I promise that we will," Folken replied earnestly.

Eries nodded before gently pulling her hand out of his. She did so as slowly as she could and lingered for a few more moments when only their fingertips touched before pulling her hand back completely. They would have to content themselves with that for the time being.

_They must be reaching some important agreement after negotiations, _Van thought; although he did not understand why it took so long for them to shake hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Beyond Recovery**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me.**_

_Note:__ Welcome to the final chapter!_

_Thank you for joining me on this little journey and I hope you enjoy this chapter, the cheesiest one by far but hopefully not annoyingly so. I tried to keep the fluff to a minimum but some of it just came out because sometimes I just can't help myself._

_I tried to post everything within a month and I'm glad that I made it just in time. This way, at least, there aren't long delays between each post and the self-imposed schedule always helps to keep me motivated to write more._

_More notes and acknowledgments below. Happy reading!_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _

Eries closed the book and sighed with exasperation. Another dead-end. She placed it on top of the quickly growing pile of volumes on the history of Gaea and the origins of Draconians. The royal library had an extensive collection of knowledge but apparently, not extensive enough. She needed more information.

The industrious princess had little enough sleep as it was but she still spent hours every night searching for answers she wasn't sure she could find. And so far, her efforts had proven fruitless. But she was never one to give up so easily. She was nothing if not determined. Especially when a life was at stake.

There has to be _something_, she thought, some way to prevent this.

But if a solution did indeed exist, she would not be able to find it on her own. Fortunately, she knew just the person who could help.

A few days later, she walked purposefully into the section of the library where she knew she would find Dryden Fassa, nose deep in a book, taking a break from his duties. Although she did not want to impose on him when he barely had any time to himself, she knew he would understand.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said courteously, "but there is something I would like to discuss."

"Princess Eries!" he said in surprise, "it seems you have found my little secret lair."

"Believe me," she said with one of her rare smiles, "this was hardly a secret. I just knew better than to disrupt your few moments of respite from duty."

"I cannot complain about the burdens of duty to you," the young man replied, "I have only had to put up with it fairly recently while you have been dealing with it all your life. I know that you would not come here if this were not important. How can I help you?"

"There is a matter on which I require your expertise," Eries explained, "I understand you have read a great deal on the history of Gaea, particularly that of the Atlantis and its people."

"I hope I can be called an expert," Dryden said modestly, "I've studied what has been available but I must admit that there is not much to work with. Nevertheless, I've made a lot of efforts to expand my collection on that subject so I suppose I know a thing or two about it. What is it in particular that you would like to discuss?"

"Tell me everything you know about Draconians," Eries said simply.

There was a pause as Dryden looked at her from above the spectacles that had slid down his nose slightly.

"Forgive me, but wouldn't it better to get your information directly from the source?" Dryden asked, raising an eyebrow though he was already beginning to account for Eries' interest in the subject, "we have, after all, at least two people with Draconian blood at our disposal."

"Of course," the princess answered dryly, neither her tone nor her expression revealing anything of her true motives, "but I believe that there are certain things that even they are unaware of regarding their heritage. I believe that well meaning though she may have been, their mother may have kept a number of things from them, Van in particular. But strange though this sounds, I think even Lord Folken might not be completely aware of certain…particularities of his heritage. In such cases, I believe an outsider's perspective would be most helpful."

"Hmmm," Dryden said, adjusting his spectacles and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. This whole exchange was becoming more and more intriguing and he was already glad that Princess Eries had interrupted his rest with such an unexpected mission. He was certain that this had something to do with one of the Fanel brothers and he was willing to bet that it wasn't the younger one.

"This is clearly a very important subject to you, Princess Eries," the scholar remarked, growing slightly excited, "and it is a very fascinating topic as well. That's decided, then. I will do whatever is in my power to help you find decipher the mystery of the Draconians."

"Thank you," Eries replied earnestly.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It was a little less than an hour before the next council session. The meetings had been conducted more frequently as of late because of the worsening situation with Zaibach. The Allies were growing more and more concerned about retaliating and so were constantly discussing the best way to proceed. But all these sessions were leaving less time for the people concerned to rest and properly collect their thoughts. Nevertheless, Lord Folken tried his best to conserve his energy for the next meeting. He had no choice.

"Most of them are speaking on impulse, acting out of fear," he thought sadly, closing his eyes with a sigh, "they do not yet realize that this is even more dangerous than any destructive weapon Zaibach can use against them."

When he opened his eyes, he was faced with a welcome sight. Princess Eries had entered the hall alone and was approaching him purposefully. It had been several days since their conversation had been so abruptly interrupted and he hope that they would have an opportunity, however brief, to speak. He wasn't sure what he would say, only that he needed to see her again. Fortunately for them, no one else seemed keen to arrive at the venue early.

They greeted each other cordially but there was an urgency about Eries' manner that unsettled Folken slightly. She was keenly aware of the limited time they had for conversation and hoped that it would be enough to say all she needed to say. Before speaking she bowed her head slightly, her eyes staring at the ground, as she struggled to gather her thoughts. Folken watched her with concern but did not press her.

"Forgive the urgency," the princess began formally but with slight nervousness, "but there is something very important I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Folken answered with apprehension.

Finding her nerve, Eries took a deep breath, looked up and met his gaze.

"What happens because of the black wings," she said rather clumsily, unable to broach the subject coherently, "is it certain, _absolutely _certain?"

Taken aback by the way she had asked the question, Folken stared at her for a moment. He saw the hope in her eyes and he almost folded from so fierce a conviction. But he honestly did not mind being overpowered in such a way. Still, he could not lie to her.

"Yes," he replied sadly.

"You hesitated," Eries pointed out with a relief that worried Folken.

"I was merely surprised by the question," he explained.

"Perhaps you have not given it as much thought as you should," she said gravely.

"Believe me, Princess Eries," Folken reassured her with a sad smile, "when one is aware of one's impending death, there is very little else to occupy the mind."

"Forgive me," she said earnestly and as he shook his head to show that he had not been offended, she continued, "but that's not exactly what I meant. I was wondering whether you had ever considered finding a way to fight it, of reversing the effects?"

"Princess Eries," Folken replied sadly, "in some cases, we just have to accept our fate."

"Not exactly what I'd expect a scientist to say," Eries continued stubbornly, "surely you have at least considered other options, tested other hypotheses I believe is the term used."

Had the circumstances been less somber, he would have been amused. He could already see that stubbornness ran in the Aston family and even saw some of Millerna's spark in her elder sister.

"I must admit, I haven't given that aspect of my situation a lot of thought," he conceded sincerely, "after everything that has happened, I didn't think I deserved another chance."

"But you don't believe that now," Eries said softly.

"No," he said, "at least, not as much as I used to."

"Then, I am asking you to consider the possibility that you are not bound to this fate," the princess urged, "that there may still be a way to change it."

He said nothing as he contemplated her words. It was heartening to Eries to see that he was no longer determined to die. She knew that he would still need some convincing but she had come prepared for this.

"I know that you feel that you need to be punished," she said carefully, "but if it is atonement you want, surely there is more you can do if you live rather than …"

She still could not bring herself to say the words and was relieved when Folken nodded at her with understanding.

"And you know now that your brother needs you," she added encouragingly.

"I owe much of that to you," Folken told her gratefully.

"You owe it to your own merit," she protested, "if he did not truly care for you no amount of convincing on my part would have made any difference. He would not want to lose you again."

Painful as it was to say all this, she saw that her words had the desired effect on him. Some of his despair seemed to have been taken away and he was pensive, though in a manner less severe than usual. He had turned his gaze away from her and focused on the ground.

"I think I am beginning to believe that my survival actually matters," he whispered incredulously.

"Don't be a fool," the princess cried with unusual fervor, unable to contain herself, "of course it matters. It matters to you brother and I'm certain my sister values your life as well. And..."

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of how much she ought to reveal. She had already displayed an uncharacteristic amount of emotion but somehow she felt that it was necessary to make him come to his senses, to jolt him to his senses.

He had looked up now and was staring at her intensely as he often did and he seemed to be hanging on her every word. She could not turn back now.

"And it matters to me," Eries continued earnestly, "_You _matter to me."

It was she who turned away abruptly this time, overwhelmed by her own declaration. She had not planned it so but now the words had been spoken and she found that she had no regrets. But she could not look at him just yet.

So she did see not how his eyes had widened at her words and how his expression had softened significantly. He was incredibly moved and felt that there was no way for him to adequately express his own feelings. He was at a loss and yet they were running out of time. Soon, the other council members would arrive and he would have missed a crucial opportunity.

Hesitantly, he extended his real hand to her and to his relief she took it gently.

"Please do not give up on your life so easily," she said softly.

"I will try," he replied sincerely, "although there is very little chance that I can be saved."

"In some cases a little can go a long way," Eries reassured him.

"You are right, as you always are," he said before adding cautiously, "but even if we consider the possibility of changing my fate, there will always be the chance that we will not be able to. And if in the end, we do not have any choice, I hope that you will accept what will happen."

He held her hand tenderly and to his relief she did not pull away. He knew that she was trying to give him the hope that he had so vehemently denied himself and for this he was grateful. But he also needed to make sure that she would not get too caught up in her hope. She was one of the most reasonable people he had ever met so he knew it that she was unlikely to be overly optimistic. Still, he wanted to protect her from as much pain as he could.

"I am ready to face the truth, no matter what happens," she replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"But," she added defiantly, "I will accept _that _outcome only when we have exhausted all other possibilities and not a moment before."

Folken stared at her in awe for a few moments before nodding silently. She had proven yet again that she was not to be trifled with and he realized that he was incapable of refusing her. Besides, her determination seemed to be contagious and he discovered that most of his fears and doubts seemed to melt in the face of her firm resolve.

With some of his newfound courage, Folken tenderly raised her hand to his lips.

Hope in the future could be a dangerous thing. But they both knew that nothing worth having was without its risks.

-FIN-

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_That's a wrap, folks!_

_Thank you for reading. I hope you like how it turned out because I really enjoyed writing this. Well, a lot of it was also taxing to write but I guess that's because I sometimes got carried away with my emotions. Nevertheless, I'm rather pleased with how this turned out._

_I've ended it here because I wanted to keep the story focused on the theme of the title. Initially, I planned to have it only about Eries helping with Van and Folken's relationship to mirror what happened in "A Perilous Pursuit" with Folken helping with the sisters' relationship. Folken and Eries' development was supposed to be limited to the background but then I felt that it was just right to have some significant progress after ten chapters. I hope it doesn't seem rushed._

_And I really enjoyed giving Dryden that little cameo. This story has really come a long way from the original idea by konstantya so I hope you don't mind how it evolved into this. I didn't think I would come this far._

_I've ended it here for the moment but there's obviously a lot more to be told. I'm a bit busy at the moment so I won't have time to write a decent sequel (threequel?) to this anytime soon. I've got a bunch of things going on in my life right now that I need to prioritize. When I continue, that will probably be the final story because making this a little trilogy is very appealing to me and it seems just right to tie all the loose ends. It's like the two stories focused on sibling relationships with the point of intersection being Folken and Eries' growing relationship. And if anything, the third part will be about the impact of the improved relationships on the future and how all these elements come together for everyone involved. Something like that._

_But I ramble. Sorry. If anyone is interested in a continuation, please let me know and I might be motivated to write it sooner rather than later. But for the next month or so, at least, I'll be laying low._

_I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and who has put up with some of my technical difficulties when it came to posting full chapters. Sorry again for any inconvenience that may have caused._

_A huge "Thank You!" to Millefiore for reading and reviewing every chapter and for sharing all your thoughts about this pairing. I really appreciate all your feedback and I love discussing the characters with you!_

_That being said, I'm open to hearing from anyone who has any feedback on the story. I cannot stress enough how much I love receiving reviews so please do not hesitate to let me know what you think of my work._

_Thank you again and until the next story!_


End file.
